honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
First Battle of Yeltsin's Star
The First Battle of Yeltsin's Star occurred in 1903 PD between the Grayson Space Navy and the Navy of Masada in orbit of Grayson during the Second Grayson-Masadan War. Order of Battle The Masadan Fleet entered Grayson space in the early morning, Grayson time. They attacked and destroyed Orbital Four. Orbital Four was able to get a salvo of missiles off against the attackers. The [[MNS Abraham|MNS Abraham]], the Masadan flagship, was destroyed. The rest of the Masadan Fleet moved to a range of six million kilometers or more and firing their missiles in large amounts. This strategy destroyed Orbital Five and Orbital Six. After the Navy of Masada fleet attacked Grayson , a newly formed Grayson-Manticoran Combined Fleet pursued the exiting attackers. A lone Masadan destroyer interrupted the GMCF's anticipated free-time. The main Masadan Fleet was en route to Orbital Seven in the Blackbird System, when they were intercepted by the GMCF. The GMCF went into the planned vector that was laid down by Captain Alfredo Yu of Navy of Masada, formerly of the People's Republic of Haven Navy. The main Masadan Fleet was actually waiting for the GMCF to get into position, so that the Masadans can cross in front of the GMCF, or crossing their T. Captain Yu had the [[PNS Breslau|MNS Principality]] spinning on its central axis to provide better firing arcs. The GMCF attempted to cut across the vector of the Masadan Fleet, but it led them into a trap set by the Masadans. At the last moment, the Masadan Fleet altered course that led the GMCF into another Masadan Fleet, which had the GMCF point defense lasers pointed in the wrong direction. The Masadans fired their modern missiles and destroyed the destroyers, [[GNS Ararat|GNS Ararat]], and the [[GNS Judah|GNS Judah]] in the opening salvos. The [[PNS Saladin|MNS Thunder of God]] jammed the sensors of the GMCF. The [[HMS Madrigal|HMS Madrigal]] was able to defend itself, with little or no damage. The destroyer [[GNS David|GNS David]] was heavily damaged with an atmosphere trail. The light cruisers, [[GNS Austin Grayson|GNS Austin Grayson]], and the [[GNS Covington|GNS Covington]] were both hit. The Austin Grayson was in an uncontrollable roll, trailing atmosphere and debris, and the impeller wedge was fluctuating, while the Covington was trailing atmosphere. The [[GNS Saul|GNS Saul]] was the only GMCF ship not damaged in the opening shots. In the second salvo, the David and the Austin Grayson was destroyed. The Saul emerged undamaged again, and the Covington was heavily damaged. The Madrigal became the GMCF flagship, but was damaged. Admiral Raoul Courvosier was killed on the Madrigal, and Commodore Matthews of the Covington became the new GMCF Commander. The Covington and the Saul retreated, while the Madrigal stayed behind to protect their retreat. Aftermath Grayson Participants * Orbital Four - Destroyed * Orbital Five - Destroyed * Orbital Six - Destroyed Masadan Participants * MNS Abraham- Flagship, Destroyed * Three light cruisers * Six destroyers * colliers Category:Battles Category:Masadan Battles Category:Grayson Battles